This invention relates in general to a process for producing novel polyurethane-type resins and foams, and, more specifically, to a method of producing resins by reacting silico-formic acid with a suitable isocyanate (generally a diisocyanate) to produce an isocyanate-silico-formate resin.
As is well known, polyurethane resins and foams have a number of applications, including use in coatings and adhesives, as soft foam padding, reinforcement for thin metal structures, rigid foam packaging, etc. The resins and foams of this invention give excellent results in a number of these applications. These resins may also be used as impregnants, molding powders, and as an ingredient in dispersions, prepolymers, paints and varnishes.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for producing isocyanate-silico-formate polymers.
Another object is to provide a process for producing isocyanate-silico-formate polymer foams.
Yet another object of this invention is to produce novel isocyanate-silico-formate compounds and foams.
A further object is to provide modified isocyanate-silico-formate polymers and foams which are soluable in selected organic solvents.